


贾拉-意外事件引发的意外事件

by Booooom



Category: Aladdin - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Spanking, 师生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom
Summary: 学校有关于贾方有一个女朋友的传言，但所有人都不知道这位神秘女士究竟是谁。于是阿拉丁，我们所谓和贾方走得最近的男孩要作为情报中心特邀外援一探究竟。





	贾拉-意外事件引发的意外事件

晚上十点钟。

雨水顺着乌云而落噼里啪啦地砸向树叶引得一片沙沙声作响，部分滴落在窗，水痕模糊了视线。贾方坐在椅子上翻阅着书本，身旁的火炉正跳跃着暖光。雷声作响同时一阵突如其来的敲门声打断了思绪。打开房门一个浑身湿透的男孩正站在他外面，沾湿的黑发贴在侧脸，借着室内灯光仍旧模模糊糊看不清面孔。

“嗨……老师。”

贾方听出青少年略显青涩的嗓音——是阿拉丁。

男孩抬手把挡在面前湿透的头发撩到一旁，冲面前的人咧嘴笑了笑。“抱歉，本来今天我是去跟朋友玩的，回家路上下了大暴雨，正好又经过您家，我可以进去避避雨吗？”

他当然没拒绝，男孩浑身上下都湿漉漉的，衣物甚至还在滴水。“衣服给我，别把水弄地板上。你去洗澡，往左拧是热水。”

这不是他第一次来贾方家。

现在情景十分尴尬，他站在门口，身上的水顺着纯棉的衣服滴滴答答往掉下，地毯上被滴落水珠湿润留下深褐痕迹。他当然不想弄脏他老师家的地板，贾方的洁癖几乎是出了名的。他那永远一丝不苟，做事仅仅有条的老师，阿拉丁有一次去办公室嘴里还钓着饼干，贾方就直接把他的饼干从嘴里拿了出来，扔进了垃圾桶。理由是掉渣。事后男孩向茉莉抱怨了这件事，结果她告诉阿拉丁不止如此，他每次吃完饭的餐具都至少要洗三遍。阿拉丁可不想让这样的人不满。但也意味着他要当着对方的面脱衣服……好吧。阿拉丁闭上眼小声叹了口气，随着逐渐褪下上衣的动作，精瘦的腰身随之显现，贾方的视线是露骨的，毫无保留地扫过男孩的躯体，那蜜色，如今被打湿，还仍有水痕的肌肤。甚至水珠从上滚落都看得一清二楚。

他接过阿拉丁湿透的上衣。随即是裤子。

“内裤去厕所脱。”

一副命令般的不容置疑。男孩忍不住背地里白他了一眼。

“知道啦。”

阿拉丁——高中里的风云人物，毕竟无论谁都不能像他一样把十几个男孩溜得团团转，青少年几乎总是有着用不完精力，因为嫉妒有闲情逸致去欺负那些有点家室的女孩，几个人拉帮结伙抢走了茉莉的手镯，阿拉丁那个时候出现，当面斥责了那几个混小子，结果就是放学后被满楼道地追着跑，打做一团。他用了点小手段直接顺回了茉莉的手镯，最后直接溜进体育器材室逃过一劫。

他这次来贾方家的目的自然不止看上去那么单纯。

学校流传着一个谣言，说是贾方有一个女朋友，非常美丽动人，前凸后翘金发碧眼的。但是谁都没有一窥真容的机会，人们永远喜欢八卦，甚至有特别成立的情报中心。所以和那些狐朋狗友一商量，毫不犹豫就让作为外援的阿拉丁去打听了。理由很简单，他和贾方走得最近。

走得近？阿拉丁实在是不知道如何评价，甚至嗤笑出声。去你的走得近！他愤愤不平地想着，脱下内裤，拧开了浴室的水。

他之所以得到贾方的额外关注是因为第一次上课就迟了到。这位家境贫困的男孩忙着打工，有时总是一不小心睡过头。而那天恰巧也是如此，于是他在众目睽睽之下推开了门，尴尬地冲着那位初次见面的政治老师兼教导主任赔笑。第一印象是十分重要的，阿拉丁对贾方的第一印象是腮络胡，一双蛇一般永远以审视态度打量，评估他人的眼，紧盯猎物不放。一丝不苟的白衬衫和领带，以及布料之下隐约的漂亮肌肉线条。

“你有着钻石般好看的眼睛，而我不希望这样的眼睛的人会是个不懂礼貌的蠢货。第一次上别人的课就迟到还直接推门而入的行为非常粗鲁……钻石男孩，你的名字？”

“阿拉丁。”

然后他就被罚站了。

贾方对他的第一印象，除了那个钻石男孩的诡异称呼之外，十有八九是上课迟到还毫无礼貌的讨厌小屁孩。

那之后他就获得了贾方老师的细心照顾。在上课故意点他名，经常被邀请到办公室喝茶，因为是教导主任，他甚至有单独的办公室，于是阿拉丁不得不孤身一人面对这位老师。有些时候真的有茶，虽然是贾方杯子里的，他们特别熟之后阿拉丁会自顾自端着对方边缘带着金色碎花的精致小茶杯抿一口，然后偷偷看看对方的反应，贾方通常不给予理会。不得不承认的一点是，他的确算是个好老师，讲课也许不那么活跃但至少说的所有话，知识点都能很好地理解消化，会指着男孩作业上被红笔圈圈画画的部分告诉他的本质性错误，对如何改善提出相当合理的建议。但也时常出言讥讽他，说他愚蠢且一事无成。

他仍旧是被针对的学生。连茉莉都会为他打抱不平。

后来他因为这频繁的谈话和“开小灶”政治成绩越来越好，甚至名列前茅。但这样仍旧没能逃离贾方的魔爪。那个时候他们交流的不再全是课本上的问题了。好吧，他还是得承认，即使是平时私下里交流感情贾方也仍旧是个很好的谈话对象，足够有耐心，建议有独到之处，除了言语总是如此刻薄。

他们有时会在食堂相遇，阿拉丁尴尬地转过身装作没看见对方时，还会被贾方忽然叫住，询问他要去哪。这很不自在，对方早就明白他的小心思，可就是故意要让他为难。阿拉丁不得不端着餐盘与茉莉和精灵相隔万里，跟他那好老师吃顿饭。这时常发生。他虽然在心里咒骂着贾方，但对方给他买的牛奶还是照收不误。况且每次和贾方吃完饭那混蛋的心情都会好不少，至少几天内阿拉丁都不会有什么麻烦。

一切的转折点是高二刚开始的那个学期，他的自行车不知道被那个混小子扎了胎，破旧不堪的自行车平日里就被他的朋友笑称是废铁，因为锈得太厉害，如今更是被人一番暴揍，连车把都弯了。男孩总是麻烦缠身，除了最开始那波人没事找事以外，他也因为好看面容以及为人而招女孩们的喜欢，永远有人嫉妒心切，他的车胎十有八九也是因为这些原因里的某个讨厌鬼所以光荣牺牲了。他刚参加完社团活动，时间拖得晚了一些，男孩蹲在一旁发愁该怎么回家，天色已经渐黑，压抑色彩笼罩上空，阿拉丁随手揪下一根草，无所事事地在墙角扒拉地上的蚂蚁。他可以搭个便车，不过茉莉和精灵这个时间恐怕社团早就结束回家了，其他朋友…他没那么熟。

贾方的脚步声总是很轻，那双黑色皮鞋悄无声息地出现并停留在男孩的视线里。于是他的目光顺着脚踝，小腿逐渐上爬，小腹，胸部，脖颈，直到那张面孔，视线相对。

“不知道你还有看蚂蚁的爱好，阿拉丁。”

“我……我车坏了，现在正想着要怎么回家。”

“起来，我载你。”

阿拉丁难以置信地望着对方。随即扶着墙立刻站了起来，冲着对方流露出一个自然且发自肺腑的灿烂笑容，就差和他的老师拥抱着转圈了，他当然没那么干，他只是郑重其事地牵上对方的双手晃了晃，说了好几遍谢谢。瞧，贾方其实也没那么讨厌。他一副小鹿般的眼眸几乎能掉出星星般在逐渐暗淡的天空下闪闪发光。钻石一般耀眼。

贾方也由此知道了他家的地址。甚至每天送他上下学。

而这段孽缘之所以开始愈发频繁也是这个契机。之前贾方找他的茬让他去办公室小叙的时候他还可以故意甩个脸色，假装听不见，躲着对方拿着包直接跑。如今就会得到贾方的低声威胁。“如果我再发现你把我的话当耳旁风，阿拉丁。我不介意下班之后直接家访。”

他和朋友们玩的时间也因此被挤占了不少。

这句话按理来说本该没什么威慑力，毕竟他没爹没妈，住着简陋的国家优惠出租房，如果对方要来似乎也对他没什么影响。但他觉得难以启齿，也许是因为家里还没来得及洗放在水池的锅碗，或者门口乱放的鞋，堆在洗衣机旁边三天没动的衣服，或是他堆着书和破吉他凌乱的床。他觉得羞愧，他觉得不好意思。只是想想贾方会穿着他漂亮，上好布料的西服，用时常触碰那些高档用品的手推开他破旧的房门，看到他寒酸的屋子时的模样，男孩的脸就因此连耳根都泛起红。他真穷。甚至连那把破吉他都是偷来的。每次他想着应该让他敬爱的老师进来坐坐，至少喝一杯热茶好以示感谢，但那句简简单单的邀请就死活梗在喉间。他支支吾吾了半分钟，最后贾方却先忍不住笑了出来“捋清楚话再说，明天告诉我吧。”

阿拉丁从没来得及阖上的门看着对方的笑容，一时间竟然尴尬地说不出话，随着绯红爬上了男孩的脸，他只嘟嘟囔囔地开了口“知道啦……老师”

第二天他当然也没告诉。

阿拉丁为此尴尬了无数次。

但也并非全那么糟。至少那堆时常找他麻烦的混小子看见贾方每天接送他上下学之后，都很少再来惹事生非了。

他第一次去贾方家的理由好笑得不行，阿拉丁的生日在寒假，而他生日的前一天贾方态度十分强硬地约了他出来，跑到了一个阿拉丁忘了名字的繁华商场，为他买了一辆自行车，黑色底色之下印着鲜红跳跃一般的火焰纹路，酷得要命，他从来没有收到过这种礼物，男孩欣喜若狂，迫不及待地直接上去拥抱了他的老师，撞上了对方的胸膛，将脸埋入他的颈窝，也第一次如此近距离感受到了他的温度，以及好闻的古龙香水。可与此同时他突然有些怅然——贾方不会再接送他上下学了。

那天阿拉丁使出浑身解数软磨硬泡，拉着对方求了半天，总算让贾方坐在了他自行车硌人的后座上，他第一次载别人，带着贾方在马路上骑行，最后一不小心被地上的石头绊倒，头也不回地栽进了树坑，这位初次带人的毛头小子和他的老师一起光荣地摔了跤。钻石男孩的脸先磕到树根，眉骨处蹭得破皮，后来摔进泥土里，又被小石子留下数道血痕。贾方摔在沥青路面，除了手臂的一大片擦伤和摔出血了的鼻子并无大碍。最开始他们还极其严肃地望着彼此，大概过了五秒钟，阿拉丁先笑了出声，爬起来一瘸一拐地凑过去，用手擦了擦对方溢出的鼻血，结果越抹越多，男人好看面容被这位笨手笨脚的男孩弄得满是血液，仿佛刚上完战场回归祖国的光荣士兵。阿拉丁只好拍了拍对方的后背以示歉意，贾方这时也笑了——虽然阿拉丁觉得他是气笑的。那人抬起眸手狠狠地在男孩的脑门上弹了一下。

“蠢货。”他骂道。

索性自行车没摔烂。贾方带着他回了家，为他处理伤口。这就是阿拉丁第一次进贾方家门的经历了。

“真没想到你自己骑了这么久的车还没被撞死。”

“嘿，我只是第一次带人而已，我会骑车，我骑的很好！”

对方则挑挑眉，一副不屑置辩的模样。“是啊，仍旧活着对你而言就已经非常不错了。”他顿了顿，又补充了一句“开学我送你，以免我们的天才少年在半路丧命。”

那个时候，阿拉丁感受到一股压抑的燥热顺着脖颈上爬，惹得他脸染上一层绯红，他尴尬地别过脸，半晌却又小心翼翼地去看那个在一旁坐着的人。目光甚至略微赤裸地扫过男人半开的衣领和凌乱的衬衣，蜜色肌肤袒露在空气之中。对方的鼻血已经止住了，但仍旧有血痕残留在皮肤，甚至嘴唇上还沾了些许，一种莫名其妙的想法和欲望驱使着阿拉丁抬起了手，胸腔内忽然间鼓若雷鸣，他鬼迷心窍一般用手指触碰了男人的嘴唇，那泛红而柔软的唇，抹开已经略微干涸的血迹……

他记得对方嘴唇的触感，以及过近的距离，那个场面尴尬的要命。贾方那时转过头，正对着他，视线相撞，甚至连喷洒在他面颊的呼吸都感受得一清二楚。他近乎头晕目眩，距离不知不觉间愈发靠近，只要再一点，他们的唇就会相贴在一起，而他要做的，只是闭上眼，然后亲吻上去，像个情人那般含情脉脉。

“未打磨的钻石！未打磨的钻石！”

这来自鹦鹉的，刺耳的嚎叫打破了寂静，男孩吓得一惊，才意识到自己刚刚萌生的想法有多疯狂。

“哈……哈哈。您家还养鸟啊？”

阿拉丁忽然长叹一口气。将热水缓缓拧上，湿漉漉的白雾模糊了他的视线。回忆让他一瞬间羞红了脸，他的后背贴着浴室冰冷的瓷砖，顺着滑下，最终蹲了下去。天啊……天啊。男孩焦躁不安地揉了揉脑袋，最终将头埋在腿间。该死的回忆，该死的贾方。

说他有女朋友？这简直就是惊天笑话，毕竟这种有事没事天天和学生混在一起的老师哪里来的闲情逸致交女朋友…可对方有没有自己怎么会知道，无端的猜测有什么用……他并不了解对方，贾方的私生活他怎么可能了解知晓得一清二楚，况且那全是他的自由，阿拉丁又无权干涉……升腾而起的酸涩感几乎顺着血液蔓延全身，让他四肢僵涩。他只好赶紧起身，企图将思绪抛之脑后，拿着对方的浴巾擦拭。

他忽然嗅到了浴巾身上属于贾方味道，让他下意识怔住，甚至无法抑制地把头深深埋在那纯棉纱线的浴巾之中。近乎贪婪地嗅着上面残余的气息，他正用着贾方曾经擦拭过身体各处的毛巾擦拭自己，他们从未接触得如此之近……

该死。

天知道他第一次听别人说贾方有女朋友时有多嫉妒，那天他的同学拉着他嘻嘻哈哈进了人堆，然后他看着那小子手脚并用爬上课桌高声宣布了贾方有女朋友这件事，仿佛真的一样。在所有人围着一圈嬉笑不止，纷纷问着到底长什么样的时候，阿拉丁只有僵在脸上逐渐消失的笑容，那股酸涩迅速地化为怒意在血液里横冲直撞，那么一瞬间他的泪水几乎要夺眶而出。他嫉妒得要发疯。男孩僵在原地，周围一切喧嚣都与他无关，他一分钟也不想再听，每多一句就如刀刃刺入胸腔，痛感炸开一般让他的脑内嗡嗡作响，那时的男孩打着哈哈说尿急，却跑进厕所隔间哽咽着哭了一顿。

平时他放学时都在和朋友告别后高高兴兴拿着背包迫不及待地钻进办公室，坐着不知道什么时候贾方给他准备的专属凳子在一旁呆着看着对方判卷子，贾方桌子上自从阿拉丁常来之后就莫名其妙多了好多奇奇怪怪的便签夹，老虎的，大象的，电脑侧边还有亮晶晶的幼稚贴纸，男孩总喜欢在他桌子上碰碰这，动动那，活像个多动症儿童。办公桌很大，他喜欢侧头趴着看着贾方侧脸漂亮的弧度，垂下眼睛时颤抖的睫毛，被发现的时候还会笑着大声称赞说长得好看才看，一副理所当然的样子。这个时候贾方会拍着他的脑袋催促他快点写作业。等他慢慢悠悠写完，八九点左右贾方也下班了，就开车载他回家。

但那天没有。他出门不带零钱，哭完之后红着眼圈一个人走了四公里回了家。

等第二天贾方的车停在他家门口，阿拉丁也没有下去，他偷偷摸摸哭了一宿，眼睛肿得睁不开。贾方敲门他就哑着嗓子说生病了。说不想以后麻烦他了。他那以后就再也没让贾方接过他。骑着对方给他买的自行车上下学。甚至开始躲着他。

可半个月后 他有一次他打开贾方办公室的门，发现他的专属座位被一个女老师占了，那漂亮的女人有着好看的线条，丰硕的乳房，如墨般的长发垂在肩膀，她就坐在一旁，指尖捋过发，正在和贾方轻声细语聊着什么。于是嫉妒的恶魔又在他耳畔低语，矛盾的男孩那天晚上立刻又跑回属于他的位子上，企图夺回本属于自己的位置，和往日一样等着贾方。男人问他要干什么，他只把头一低，支支吾吾半天却憋不出一个字，这时贾方对待男孩的态度不同以往，他再没有那些宠溺般的话语与神情。

“我很忙，阿拉丁。”

男孩明白那是拒绝。

阿拉丁满含怒意，用泛红的眼圈望着对方，下一刻这目光却忽然软了下来，悲伤几乎窒息一般压抑着胸口，他望着贾方时的神情如同小鹿般楚楚可怜，泪光流转。最后还是愤愤不平地从椅子上下来，推门离开了贾方的办公室。

那周的周末，他受约去参加了班主任的婚礼。那天男孩喝了很多酒，也是第一次喝酒，醉意让他晕得要命，地面仿佛踩在棉花上般软乎乎轻飘飘的。他清楚记得贾方也在。趁着酒劲未褪，他摇摇晃晃凑过去，直接撞进了对方怀里。按照他兄弟们的描述，他后来还哇哇大哭了一顿，撕心裂肺的，把婚礼上的人都吓得够呛。但阿拉丁知道没有那么夸张，他只不过是窝在贾方怀里捏皱了他的西装，哭了对方一衣服眼泪鼻涕而已，一个醉鬼干出什么事都无伤大雅，发生了的一切他都记得一清二楚，除了酒精让他无法控制泪腺以外。他甚至记得贾方把他扛了回去，搂在怀里，小臂拖着他的屁股，另外一只手在后背轻抚，哄孩子一般把他抱上了车。那个时候他的双腿缠在他的腰上，双臂将男人搂得很紧。阿拉丁的后背贴在车子的真皮座椅上，如同八爪鱼般缠在对方身上，哽咽着。

“别走，别…呜…别离开我，送我回家。贾方，我要你送我回家。贾方……”

他哭得太惨了，头一直往对方颈窝处埋，以恨不得将他融为一体的力度死死抱着。他忘了贾方后来对他说了什么，但他慢吞吞把手松开，听话地窝在后座。等到到家后，还是由对方扛着他上了楼，从他外衣翻了半天找出了钥匙打开房门，最后把他放在床上，那个时候男孩还是死死抱着对方。嘟嘟囔囔着别走一类的胡话，留恋着他的温度，他的气息，意乱情迷之间，他模模糊糊地凑上前，勾着男人的脖颈，吻了吻他的侧脸。

然后最不可思议的是，他也得到了贾方的一个吻。就落在嘴唇上，并且足够疯狂，满含占有欲，随着呼吸交融，以几乎将他生吞活剥的力度啃吻着男孩，他的唇被吮吸得红肿，断断续续的抽泣被堵在喉咙。粗重的呼吸喷洒，他鬼迷心窍，回搂着对方同样疯狂地，毫无顾及，没有技术可言地胡乱亲吻着，对方的腿就抵在他的跨间，他从鼻腔发出几声轻哼，炽热的吻之间黏腻唾液的声响散在空气，最后以男孩没轻没重的啃告终。贾方的嘴唇也因此留下了一道牙印，从中甚至渗出血痕，足足一周才好。

而他终于又如愿以偿，坐上了贾方的车上下学。

聪明的男孩也假装忘了昨天发生的事，红着耳尖却一副惊讶的样子摸着男人唇瓣刚刚结痂的伤痕，问是不是他的女朋友太过火。可惜他没套出话，只得到对方瞪了的一眼，副驾驶座位的男孩才收回了手。“系好安全带。”对方说。

丢人。

太丢人了。

阿拉丁想着。乱七八糟的记忆总在他独处的时间一股脑涌上，他回味着那个吻，嗅着怀里浴巾的味道。甚至一股热流顺着脊椎向下蔓延，直冲小腹。

他起了反应。

男孩这才意识到自己究竟在干什么，心底自我谴责的同时用凉水冲了冲，足够冷静后才拿着浴巾裹在腰上，他探出头，看见贾方正坐在沙发上看书，踩着稍大的拖鞋噼里啪啦用小碎步蹭了过去。

“老师，那个…你有衣服吗，随便给我穿一个就行。”

“衣柜里，你随便挑。”男人说着同时阖上了书，起身给他带路。“时间也不早了，雨也还没停，你今天先住下吧。”

他正有此意。顺便一探究竟他所谓的女友究竟是谁。按照那些人说的，隔壁班有一位同学曾经看到贾方带着一个金发女人在墙角接吻，还开车送过她。而阿拉丁要做的就是翻翻对方的通讯录，暧昧消息自然看得到，毕竟贾方也没有删的必要…阿拉丁一定要知道这所谓的那个女友是谁……即使他难以启齿那份嫉妒的缘由。但他仍旧想知道，甚至一部分私心作祟，鬼魅般缭绕，挥之不去，在他耳畔轻声：删掉那个蠢女人。

然后勾引他，独占他。

“未打磨的钻石！未打磨的钻石！”

刺耳的声音打断了思绪。

“艾格。”贾方厉声道，鹦鹉则颇有自觉地闭了嘴。

他为男孩找了一件衬衣，略显宽大，甚至很好地盖住下体，几乎能当裙子来穿。男孩的臀部在每一次走动之间被白色布料勾勒的弧度若隐若现。他转过身，勾起唇角冲着贾方一笑，而后上前给了对方一个拥抱。“谢谢您。”他搂得很紧，脑袋就贴着对方的下巴。

“我忽然想起来……先生，我今天睡哪啊。”

“随你”他顿了顿。“客房离厕所比较远。如果我们的男孩不怕黑，又想一个人独占一整张床的话，可以睡在客房。”

“别拿我寻开心，我都已经十七了！怎么会怕黑。”

话音未落，随着开关的清脆声，黑暗一瞬间涌入房间。而这漆黑之中的唯一光源——阿拉丁从对方口袋拿走还没来得及放进兜里的手机屏幕正散发着幽幽白光。

“那么你应该怕。”

那张面孔上的笑容消逝，贾方贴得很近，手搭在男孩的肩膀处，轻声开口。“好孩子，现在告诉我——你偷它究竟是要做什么？如果有要求你大可直接提出来，别想把我糊弄过去。”

“因为……呃，我想，我想借用一下您的手机给朋友打电话。”

他忽然之间被推到一旁的书桌上，侧脸贴在桌面，蹭皱了纸张，惹得几根笔也一同滚落，阿拉丁的胯骨磕上木质桌边，让他吃痛发出一阵闷哼，随着皮带解下金属相撞的声响，手被对方固定在后背。男孩呼吸急促，心脏疯了一样几乎要跳出胸腔，慌乱之中下意识地动用浑身力气挣扎——

一阵肉体相触的清脆声响忽然传来，阿拉丁的脑内几乎嗡嗡作响，他愣在了原地，衬衣之下男孩臀瓣上留下清晰的红色掌痕，半晌皮肤上传来一阵火辣辣的痛。这是什么惩罚，这对待犯错孩童一般的方式让男孩的羞耻心几乎达到巅峰。

“不对，阿拉丁。你知道我不喜欢别人说谎。”

而后是第二下，比先前更用力，更加响亮。阿拉丁的身体随着这样的动作紧绷，甚至无法抑制地从喉腔之中发出一阵颤抖闷哼。

“别……不要。老师……这太奇怪了……”

第三下，第四下。

力度如次递增，阿拉丁的小腹猛地撞到桌边，连同臀部的痛一同传来让他下意识收缩身体，膝盖又狠狠地碰上了桌旁柜子的金属把手，他疼得泪水在眼眸之中打转。发出一阵幼兽般的惊叫，毫无安全感，畏惧般不敢再有动作。

“回答我，阿拉丁，乖孩子。还是说你喜欢欺骗别人，欺骗这个如同对待自己亲生孩子一样真心喜爱你，宠爱你的老师。甚至干出偷窃这种肮脏下贱的行为？为什么，告诉我。”

第五下。力度之大，拍在他的臀瓣上，随着声响惹得那层软肉因此而颤抖，男孩害怕了。他忽然之间不知所措，一股莫名其妙的焦灼感上涌，他孤立无援，莫名窒息感爬上喉咙，折磨着他的身心……。快点想，阿拉丁，快点想个理由，随便什么……

“我想……”他又开始支支吾吾，嗓音甚至发颤。

“什么？我亲爱的。”他的老师忽然又温情脉脉，温暖的手附上他瘦弱的脊背。贴近了对方的耳畔。“你知道我讨厌坏孩子，你不想让我一听到你的名字就感到厌弃，甚至恶心，作呕，对吧？”

“求您……”他说。

第六下，这让男孩呻吟出声，火辣辣的痛感让他怀疑自己的皮肤是否因此而燃着，是否有火焰焦灼他。在眼眶里打转的泪水忽然之间溢出，顺着侧脸滑落。

“所以，说出来。阿拉丁。或者你甘愿得到厌恶，脑子里有什么肮脏难以启齿的想法。”

“我想……我想证明一件事。”他带着哭腔说着。

第七下。男孩的臀瓣因此扭曲，颤动，软肉激起一阵浪痕，他终于抑制不住，连同呻吟倾泻同时哭了出来。痛感刺刺麻麻带着一丝痒意，他抵在桌边的同时痛感甚至让男孩兴奋，一种从未触及过的异样感让他身下发麻，腿甚至哆哆嗦嗦站都站不稳。泪水顺着他颤抖的睫毛滴落在纸面，模糊了墨迹。

“继续。”贾方命令道。

“我想证明……您有没有女朋友。”

说到这里，他忽然控制不住泪水，顺着他的眼中溢出。

“求您……不要。我不想说了……”

第八下。男孩的胯骨再一次撞上桌边，这一次他硬了。因为痛感，以及在身后抚摸他后背的男人而硬了。阿拉丁的哭腔细微又楚楚可怜，如同被弃幼兽一般沙哑哀嚎。他终于忍不住，闭上眼似乎认命一般开口。

“我不想……因为学校有谣言…呜呜，老师……”

第九下。这让他再也无法抑制泪水，忽然之间倾泻而下。他哭着，喘息着，破碎的呻吟从他的唇齿间滚落。

“他们…说您有一个女朋友…”

“但阿拉丁，为什么你如次迫切地想知道？”

他闭上眼。

“因为……因为我不想您有。”

“因为我……”阿拉丁抽泣哽咽着，自暴自弃一般开了口。“因为我喜欢您，我不想……我不想您喜欢别人。”

“贾方。我希望你喜欢我……”他放弃了挣扎，抿着唇，小声抽泣，甚至浑身颤抖。小心翼翼转过头去看贾方的神情，他畏惧受到伤害，畏惧被厌弃。

然后他听到贾方开口。

“当然了。未打磨的钻石。”

阿拉丁忽然想起记忆之中，那天他醉得一塌糊涂时，贾方把他抱进车上的时在他耳畔轻声细语的也是这句话。

“未打磨的钻石。”

他手腕的皮带被解开，阿拉丁被男人搂在怀里，这下他终于正对着他的老师，男孩屁股疼得要命，贾方的手即使拖着他的大腿根处也仍旧无法避免刺痛，他要崩溃了，开始嚎啕大哭，将脸埋入男人的颈窝之间，哭泣之间夹杂着“不要讨厌我”之类的话语。贾方哄孩子一般在他的侧脸落下啄吻，安慰般抚摸着他的后背，等到他的钻石男孩终于不再大哭后，他把他放在了床面，开始亲吻他的唇，这个吻很轻，近乎和阿拉丁曾经想象之中的一样，如此深情款款，又是如次温柔，他几乎要融化在这份温度之间。唇齿交融之间，对方的手指小心翼翼地为他逝去泪水，抚过他的脖颈，进一步撩开男孩的上衣，抚摸着未成年人的腰身与小腹。

“老师……”他仍旧抽泣着。用红肿的眼望着对方，缺氧明显让男孩变得迟钝，他只是那么望着男人，又开始哭。“我看不清您的脸…这些，这些讨厌的眼泪……”

看来他把他的男孩欺负得有些过火。

“阿拉丁。”

“阿拉丁。”他说。“看着我。”

于是男孩抬起了头。

贾方的手忽然逐渐向下，直到抚上对方的下体，如今已经挺立，发育良好的性器之上。指腹搓弄着。而后另一只手抵在他的后穴处。

“我会肏进去。”

他这么说。也的确这么做了。贾方的手指纤长好看，无数次阿拉丁看着他就是用这双手书写板书，批改作业，如今一步步进入他的体内，埋入他的身体，为他扩张。他因异样的快感发出小幅度的轻哼，抬手搂着对方在人耳畔喘息呻吟。双腿大敞，毫无保留地为贾方打开。等待着对方用那根性器进入自己，甚至期待着如何被肏干。

等男人抽出手指，性器抵上他的穴口时，阿拉丁先前的期待立刻烟消云散，和手指相比大过头了，撕裂一般的痛感炸开 他全身紧绷，发出一阵呜咽，汗水顺着额头滑落。柔软的床榻拖着他的上身，他的腰下甚至垫了枕头以防太过难受。男人的手扶在他的腰肢，青少年还没发育完全的身体如次生机勃勃，贾方一把拉着男孩，让性器进入几分，紧致的内壁随着每一分进入被推开下一刻又热切地包裹回来。阿拉丁胸腔上下起伏，手捏着对方的小臂，仰起头朝后无助地喘息着，脖颈暴露在空气中，连同喉结滚动都一清二楚。

“贾方……好痛……轻一点。”

那人只是捏着他的腰肢狠狠朝自己按压，柔软臀瓣顺势撞上男人的胯骨，先前的温柔似乎转瞬即逝。肉体相撞的清脆声响敲击耳膜。贾方俯身开始在他男孩的身上留下暧昧红痕。

阿拉丁疼得呲牙咧嘴，泪珠顺着侧脸滚落。他搂得很紧，捏着对方的衬衫，指甲隔着布料胡乱抓挠着。又发出轻哼，最后报复一般咬在了对方肩膀留下一排整齐的牙印。贾方却不会这样饶了他，男人的手抚过小孩的头发，安慰意味轻轻吻了吻他的侧脸。

“放松。”他说。“阿拉丁，别太紧张，没有关系。”

然后是与他柔声安慰截然不符的强硬挺入，男孩身体为此颤抖不已，发出一阵小幅度的尖叫，缠绕在腰上的腿又紧了几分，他疯狂的喘息胡乱散在男人耳畔。痛感炸裂而后是下一次顶弄。阿拉丁哭哭啼啼地说着疼，可在对方每一次抽出时又搂紧他，生怕男人因此会离他而去，在贾方脖颈处又啃又吻。

但很快，他也体会到性爱的甘甜。

苦涩过后的第一口甘甜雨露，甚至唇齿留香。他体会到了快感，混杂着痛，柔和出一种奇妙的怪异让他为之欲仙欲死。少年的修长的腿缠在对方腰肢，在对方过于疯狂迫切的渴求之下迅速地习惯了这样的快乐。痛感变成最绝妙的调味料，他为此哭泣，尖叫，呻吟。用颤抖沙哑地嗓音哭喊对方的名字，感受着一次次的疯狂顶弄，肏干。肉体交合的黏腻声在这样的夜晚听得一清二楚。

疼痛逐渐麻木，随后袭来的便是铺天盖地的快感，阿拉丁口中溢出的呻吟愈发甜美，感受着陌生的舒适感逐渐攀升，淹没他的浑身上下，搅得脑子里一片朦朦胧胧。

阿拉丁不知不觉忽然又想起了那个坐在他专属座位上的女老师。他仍旧嫉妒——谁都知道那个女人总和贾方谈话，但现在屁股里放着贾方阴茎的人不是她。

是他自己。

男孩甚至忍不住轻笑，但这份得意持续不了太久，下一刻他又被肏得惊叫出声。他被进入，被索取，仿佛被剥离，交融贴合的身体，近乎炽热灼烧着他的温度，以及进出的性器一切一切都提醒着他这份真实。于是阿拉丁沉沦于快感，陷入情爱。内心的满足感足矣让他全身心地托付，贾方搂着他的腰，抚过凹凸有质的小腹，蹭过腿根软肉，贾方是最出色的音乐家，能用最轻易的手段将男孩弹奏，听他的绵长呻吟，或是低哑的轻哼。他总能得到所有他想要的。包括这个男孩。

“我们做爱的时候别走神。”贾方提醒道。

阿拉丁哭泣不止，用沙哑的嗓发出破碎音节，不听重复着他的名字，说着喜欢他。等男人询问舒服与否时，阿拉丁则点点头。被肏得头昏脑涨，泣不成声。

后来当他的朋友询问起贾方是否有女朋友这件事的时候，阿拉丁通常会红着脸尴尬地轻吭二声，看向一旁，然后小声开口。“有了，长得特别好看。”

下一刻在楼道行走的二人迎面撞上拐角处端着咖啡杯的贾方。阿拉丁身旁的男孩笑了笑溜了，徒留他一个人。贾方却抬起手，指尖挑起他钻石男孩的下巴，垂眸如同观赏名贵器皿般欣赏打量一番。最后得出结论。

“的确好看。”


End file.
